


And Damn the Consequences

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Freaky-Deaky Omegaverse Starring Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alpha Ike, Alpha Meta Knight, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drama, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Meta Knight, I'm Going to Hell, I'm not good at drama but it's mainly just for the smut, Impregnation, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Melodrama, Mild Language, Mpreg, Omega Marth, Out of Character, Polyamory, Polyandry, Sappy Ending, Secret Relationship, Self-Lubrication, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth's latest heat brings him to the breaking point. He wants to bond with his lovers, but what do you do when you're a prince and the loves of your life are a knight and your bodyguard?





	And Damn the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Sick F*ck here, with another Ike/Marth/MK smut work! This is alpha/omega, and it's one that I've been working on for MONTHS. I've just now gotten the ending done. I'm not entirely pleased with it, but I'm so glad that it's done that I couldn't wait to post it. As always, I'll most likely go back and edit it once it's sat for a bit (and please do let me know if there are any glaring mistakes, other than the obvious one of shipping these three so hard that my life is now consumed with... Um, you know what? Never mind!). Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this. Now on with the sex!

Observe this scene: Two male alphas stand on either side of a heavy wooden door, which is old and battered but no less impressive with its intricately carved and carefully polished surface. Alone in the stone-paved corridor, they stand as rigidly as sentries with hands clasped behind their backs and feet planted firmly. Their ears stand at attention. Their eyes gaze forward, fixed on some unknown point in space but perceiving everything around them.

One, tall and well built, wears polished armor of black and purple. His face is concealed behind a steel mask, but the glowing wall sconces lining the hallway illuminate a glint of gold within the man’s dark visor. His hair, ears, and tail are a deep navy blue that contrasts nicely with the few strips of dark skin showing through his armor. His black cape is neatly pressed. His appearance is so well crafted that he could be a painting, his pose so rigid that he could be a statue.

The other alpha is just as tall, just as muscular, but his appearance is anything but tidy. Messy indigo-blue spikes fall over his eyes, held back by a ragged green cloth tied around his forehead. His icy blue eyes are focused, but his ears twitch now and then, betraying the energy that bubbles just beneath his stoic demeanor. His armor, a mismatched accumulation of scarred leather and scratched blue and gold metal, hasn’t seen a cleaning cloth in some time. The ends of his red cape are tattered. His skin is tanned and rough in some places, showing pale scars across his bare upper arms. He would not be out of place in a rowdy tavern, or wandering the wilderness, but he is the only one of the two alphas who actually lives in the castle.

The older, more experienced of the two – Meta Knight, he calls himself – is on loan from his duties as a knight. He has his own land and even an airship, but his presence is required to accompany the young prince for a few days. If he and Ike weren’t such good friends, the younger warrior might be insulted. Instead, Ike is grateful for Meta Knight’s presence.

Only once or twice a year, Meta Knight is called in to assist Ike in his regular duty of guarding the prince. As much as Ike admires and respects Prince Marth, as trustworthy has he’s proven himself, the fact remains that he is an alpha and the prince is an omega. When Marth goes into heat, it’s best to have two alphas guarding him so they can keep each other in check.

Marth’s sister, Queen Elice, isn’t concerned about Meta Knight. He is as strong-willed as they come and has twice proven that he can withstand the urges induced by Marth’s heat. What the queen doesn’t know is that protecting her brother’s virginity is a moot point by now. He’s already been taken, and the culprits are standing outside his bathroom door right now.

They never do it while he’s in heat. That would be ridiculously foolish, considering the risks. But many nights see the three of them curled up in Marth’s bed – the prince, his bodyguard, and the knight. When Marth goes into season, it becomes almost unbearable simply because both alphas know what they’re missing out on. Before their affair began, ignoring Marth’s scent was doable. Now, it takes every last bit of their willpower to resist temptation. But the thought of having some other alphas guarding Marth makes both of them see red, and so they remain.

Beyond the door they’re currently guarding, Marth is taking a bath. They can hear the sounds of water rippling and the prince’s low, gentle voice as he hums softly to himself. Meta Knight is in a state of total concentration, but Ike’s swishing tail betrays his nervousness. Marth’s scent is faint, but it’s there; sweet, enticing, and reminiscent of more passionate moments shared in secret.

A gasp and a loud splash sound from behind the door. Ike and Meta Knight are instantly on guard, both reaching for their swords. “Your Highness, is everything alright?” Meta Knight calls. There is no answer, other than coughing and spluttering. Deciding not to take any chances, they barge through the door to check on the prince.

This is a mistake. He’s just fine, though he’s sneezing and wiping his eyes. He’s sitting in the tub with his legs bent over the rim and his upper half conspicuously out of water. Even more of his torso is revealed as he pulls his legs over the side and sits up properly.

“A- are you OK?” Ike asks, sounding like he’s about to start choking, too.

“Psh! Yes, sorry… PSH! Oh, excuse me, I just… Psh! I slipped and fell back in.”

“You’re not hurt?” Ike is asking all the questions. Meta Knight isn’t sure he can form words at the moment.

“I’m fine…” Marth seems very aware of the situation they’re in now. He submerges himself to the shoulders again. “I’m sorry for the trouble… Psh!” He’s still trying to expel the water from his nose. It’s not a graceful picture, but it’s adorable all the same.

Meta Knight’s ears perk forward and his tail stiffens as Ike steps towards the tub. The guard reaches out to Marth. “Here…” he says. His voice is softer than normal, and it starts up alarm bells in Meta Knight’s head. He reaches out to grab Ike, but the younger alpha is too fast. He’s already pulled Marth to his feet.

“I can handle things from here,” Marth says, avoiding Ike’s gaze. Stark naked as he is, though, he can’t hide his arousal. Ike crowds him, stepping closer until Marth is forced to back up against the wall. A low purr is rumbling from Ike’s chest, and Marth’s ears pull back as the guard leans over to nuzzle at his neck.

“Ike…” Meta Knight says, his tone a warning. Ike doesn’t listen. He’s not capable of thinking rationally anymore. All he knows is the warmth of Marth’s wet body, and the scent that has arrested his self-restraint. Marth is too feverish to resist as Ike nips at his throat.

Meta Knight has to resort to grabbing Ike around the shoulders and hoisting him away from the dazed prince. It’s only the first day, but it’s already strong. Marth is as ensnared in his own heat as Ike is, and Meta Knight has to shove his instincts aside. He wants to drop Ike and pounce on Marth, but he forces himself to turn around and physically drag Ike from the bathroom. “We’ll be outside if you need us, Your Highness,” he says, shutting the door firmly and ignoring Ike’s snarling as the younger alpha fights against him.

When they’re alone in the hallway, Meta Knight’s fist bunches up the front of Ike’s shirt, and he slams Ike into the wall. Ike huffs, stunned; Meta Knight’s frustration is making him rougher than he really has to be. Before Ike can catch his breath, Meta Knight bites his ear “GYA!” Ike yelps, going limp. This isn’t an idle threat; blood trickles into Ike’s hair as pain shoots down the side of his face. He’s frenzied, but he’s not stupid, and he knows that Meta Knight will knock him unconscious if he has to. Far from insulted, Ike’s grateful that at least one of them can keep a clear head. He slumps against the wall, lowering his gaze in a show of submission to the stronger alpha.

Another catastrophe avoided, Meta Knight releases Ike’s shirt. He withdraws a little jar of medicine from his pocket and begins dabbing some on the fresh wound on Ike’s ear. Ike flinches, but allows Meta Knight to tend to him, feeling suddenly like a child again. It stings at first, but gradually the pain fades as the wound closes up. “Strong stuff you got there,” he says.

“It comes in handy,” Meta Knight says, capping the jar and putting it away again. No apology is necessary for the bite. They take up their posts again, and Marth emerges soon after, fully dressed and acting as if nothing happened. Occasional slip-ups aren’t anything new.

This is the challenge of being near an omega in heat. The urges are bearable for an alpha as self-contained as Meta Knight, but Ike is younger and brasher. He always has a hard time keeping his hands off the prince. “You know, I’ve been wondering…” Ike says as they walk down the hall. “Why don’t you go into seclusion during heat, prince?”

“I have duties to attend to,” Marth says. He doesn’t look back as he leads his guards towards his study. It’s obvious to his lovers that he’s feeling the effects of heat, but he’s hiding it well. An outside observer wouldn’t notice the slight redness to his face, or the way he wags his tail when Ike or Meta Knight get near him.

Once they’re safely inside the office, though, Marth’s composure begins to break down. He’s panting a little as he leans over the desk, looking through the stack of papers in the inbox. Evening is wearing on, casting a golden light across his form and illuminating his teal-blue hair and tail. His blush is even more pronounced in this light.

“Would you like us to wait outside?” Meta Knight asks. He’s almost hoping that Marth will send him and Ike away.

“No, that’s alright,” Marth says. He sits down and begins sorting through the paperwork. “I only have a few things to do, and then we’ll head to dinner.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

When enclosed in the study, the three of them are usually much less formal with each other. This late in the day is an especially private time, since the day’s business has already been concluded and Marth isn’t expecting any messages. Today, Meta Knight remains standing by the door in an alert stance. Only Ike goes to sit by the window, spreading out casually over the sofa as he always does. Inviting such a friendly mood is asking for trouble, Meta Knight thinks. They have to be on guard against their own desires.

Silently, the knight prays that this heat ends soon.

The prince is distracted, too. He only halfheartedly looks through the papers, sorting a few into separate stacks before he gives up and puts his head in his hands. “You OK?” Ike asks, sitting up.

“I’m fine…” Marth sighs, leaning back in his chair. He rubs his eyes, and finally says, “I’m tired of this…”

“What is it, Your Highness?” Meta Knight steps closer, concern peeking through his carefully-crafted veneer of indifference.

Marth looks between his lovers, and sighs again. “What would you say if I asked you to take me?”

Ike is instantly on his feet, though he seems to realize how hasty he’s being and tries to stop himself from launching at the prince. The result is a sort of half-dance where, caught up in the forward momentum, he tries to keep his footing as he falls over. He manages to pull back, and ends up on the couch again, flopping onto the heavy red fabric with a soft “Uuf!” Meta Knight freezes where he is, hardly daring to breathe.

“Do you mean it?” Ike asks.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Marth says, allowing his shoulders to droop. “I’m sick of just bearing this, with you two so close to me… I think I want to do it.”

“You know the risk,” Meta Knight says softly.

“Would you believe me if I said I don’t really care? Truth be told… I’ve always wanted a child. So, if it happens, then it happens. I’ll take on the responsibility.”

This is a dicey subject, and it’s weighty enough to dampen even Ike’s libido. In a perfect world, the three of them would be able to live as mates and do whatever they wanted. They would be able to have children. Marth is a prince, though. He has responsibilities, and he can’t take up with just anyone. His love life is a matter of government regulation and public scrutiny. If he takes a mate, it will have to be another royal like himself, or at least a nobleman; a knight and a bodyguard are hardly in his league.

“I can’t allow that,” Meta Knight says. “If we were to… give into this urge, and if it resulted in that, then I could not leave you to raise it alone.”

“I couldn’t, either.” Ike stands up and leans over the back of Marth’s chair. “But your sister would have our heads if we got you pregnant.”

“Frankly, I’m done caring.” Marth looks up at them intently. “Elice knows.”

A moment of silence drops heavily on the two guards. “How long?” Meta Knight asks, though he’s not sure if he means “How long has she known?” or, “How long do we have to live?”

“She had guessed as much when we first started seeing each other, but last night she asked me plainly. I can’t lie to her, so I told her everything.” He smiles up at his lovers reassuringly. “She wasn’t angry. Actually, she was glad that I have you. As long as we remain discreet, she’s fine with our relationship the way it is.”

It’s common knowledge that Marth and Elice love each other very much, and they had grown closer after their parents’ deaths. This was more lenience than Meta Knight and Ike expected, though. They exchange looks, not sure whether to feel relieved or nervous. The queen may just be reassuring her brother, while secretly plotting to have his bodyguards done away with. They can’t put it past her.

“I need to lie down…” Marth says, and stands up on wobbly knees. “I’m going to bed.”

Moodiness is part of the heat, but Marth seems particularly downcast now. He walks past his guards without looking at them. “Wait…!” Ike reaches out to him, but Marth shakes his hand off.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t know what I’m thinking,” Marth says, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. “It’s very strong this time. Please, excuse me… You’re dismissed for the night.”

Ike and Meta Knight stand where they are for a moment. “Should we go after him?” Ike asks.

“No.” Meta Knight isn’t sure what to do now, but he knows that pursuing Marth would not be the best idea. Some decisions need to be made rationally, preferably away from Marth’s arousing scent.

“Do you think he really meant that?”

“I don’t know.” It’s possible that it is only the heat talking, but Meta Knight isn’t sure that’s all it is. Marth seemed almost pained at their hesitation.

“I wonder if we should just go for it.”

Meta Knight glances at Ike disdainfully. “Discipline,” he says.

“He asked us to!”

“A true warrior can think without help from his penis.”

“You know, I wouldn’t mind having a kid,” Ike says defensively. “I’m not just thinking about sex. I’m thinking about us. All of us.” Meta Knight looks at Ike, curious. Ike catches his eye and glances away, scratching his own ear. “I mean, being a family and all… I think it’d be kinda nice.”

Meta Knight wants to retort, but he can’t. The same thought has crossed his mind many times. Learning that Ike is similarly-minded is a shock. As much as he chides the younger alpha for irrational behavior and for following his dick too closely, he knows that Ike is not just saying this. There’s a sincerity to the young man that is refreshing. It’s one of the reasons Meta Knight allowed Ike to befriend him.

“Do you think… maybe Marth wants the same thing? That maybe it’s not just the heat?” Ike asks, and Meta Knight can’t answer. He knows that Marth probably does, but he’s afraid to confirm it. It feels as if the three of them are on the verge of a new step in their relationship, and they have to tread carefully.

“Let’s go to dinner,” Meta Knight says, opening the door. This decision is going to take some consideration, and it’s not best to think on an empty stomach.

>>><<< 

Marth falls into bed as soon as he’s discarded his heavier clothing. Wearing only thin shirt and trousers, he still feels overheated, and he lays atop the covers despite the cool temperature in the room. More than hot, though, he feels unsettled. “Why did I have to say that?” he groans aloud, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in a pillow. The white silk is soothing on his heated face, but it doesn’t calm the tempest raging inside.

 Sleep never comes to him. He tries to doze off, but all he can think about are Ike and Meta Knight. He will have to endure their presence again tomorrow. He needs to gear up for that, so he takes himself in hand and begins stroking the way Meta Knight always does – slow and gentle at first, then building up gradually to a rougher pace. Marth’s soft hands aren’t anything like Meta Knight’s, so large and calloused, but he can pretend that the fabric of his pants is the same as Meta Knight’s gauntlet. He whimpers, finally allowing himself this moment of pleasure after suppressing the urges all day.

With his other hand, Marth reaches behind him and slides under his waistband, lifting his tail out of the way as he does so. He’s already coated with slick, despite the recent bath. He moans as he slips a finger into himself, pushing all the way in like Ike always does. His pussy is tight, constricting around his finger as he adds another one and begins pumping in and out immediately. The feeling is nothing compared to Ike’s preparation, but it’s nearly enough. All he needs is a gentle push over the edge; already he’s trembling, whimpering aloud. He needs it so badly, he can’t even see anymore.

He buries his face in his pillows and finds that they still hold Ike’s and Meta Knight’s scents. He breathes deeply, imagining them on either side of him, remembering the sensation of their knots forming deep inside his body…

“HYAAAAH!” He comes suddenly, with such fervor that he arches completely up off of the bed. For a blissful few seconds, he feels satisfied – but not complete. With a gasp, he collapses again and lies quivering in his own fluids.

Disgusted with himself, he rolls over and works his way out of his clothes, letting them drop to the floor nearby. He’ll clean it up later. Right now, he can feel his arousal building again, frustration only increasing his sensitivity. With an irritated sigh, he closes his eyes and forces himself to relax. If he works himself into a frenzy, he’ll just end up even needier. He needs to take it slow.

He wraps his fingers around his cock again, mimicking Ike’s hand this time. His strokes are faster, less rhythmic. He reaches up to pinch a nipple, rolls it around for a minute, and then licks his thumb so he can imagine that it’s Meta Knight’s tongue playing with him. The added wetness makes him feel even better, so he switches hands and rubs his own chest with his lubrication. This hand is Ike’s mouth, he thinks, taking the hardened nub between his finger and thumb and applying just a bit of pressure with his nails. The resemblance to the feeling of Ike’s teeth grazing him is good enough. He whimpers and starts to thrust three fingers into himself as he imagines Meta Knight preparing him with two.

Orgasm isn’t so easy to find this time. The last one released a lot of tension, and now he’s lying on his back, his knees bent up and apart and his eyes shut tightly so he can focus on imagining his lovers. He wonders what it would be like to be with them during heat. He can just feel their warmth, their hardness inside him… and then bitterness overcomes him. His hands slow down.

If he was like any other person, perhaps they could be with him during heat.

Perhaps he could have their children and become a family with them.

He rolls over again, angry tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The heat still has hold of his body, though, and he resumes pleasuring himself. He goes harder, harder, until he’s crying out into a pillow and letting his tears flow freely. If they saw him now, they would surely be disgusted. They have no idea how much of a mess he is during heat.

Shivering now, huddled into himself, Marth tries to calm his racing heart. “Meta Knight… Ike…” He has a rough night ahead, but he feels like he needs to get it over with. He has business to take care of tomorrow.

><><>< 

“Good morning.” Marth greets Ike and Meta Knight calmly when they come to his bedroom door. As always, his appearance is immaculate, but he still walks a little too carefully. His scent is more intense today, too. They regard him cautiously, but he breezes past them as if nothing is amiss.

It’s another busy day for the prince. Ike and Meta Knight stand by as he reads over his schedule while absent-mindedly eating breakfast. Focused as he is on suppressing his scent, Marth is tense. He doesn’t even taste the porridge, or the rolls and jam. He only looks up when Elice enters the dining hall. “Good morning, Marth,” she says, sitting beside him at the long table. Even for simple meals, as royals they are expected to make use of the dining room. With guards and servants and attendants bustling around, Marth feels as if he’s going to suffocate. He greets his sister with more enthusiasm than he feels.

She always seems to know what’s on his mind. “If you’re not feeling well today, you should take a break,” she says. As an alpha, she can smell his heat clearly. As his sister, it concerns her. He looks pale and worry-worn as he skims over his schedule with a glazed look.

“Hm? No, I’m alright,” he says. “If I skip out today, there will just be more work making up the meetings…”

Ike’s chest tightens painfully as he watches Marth trying to keep his calm mask in place. He wants to go and pull the prince into his arms, but of course he could never do that. Icy blue meets cerulean as Elice catches his eye, and a shudder runs down Ike’s spine. The queen is warmhearted like her brother, but she is also keenly perceptive. She looks right through everyone, and Ike knows that her glance is warning him against doing anything rash. Now that she knows about her brother’s bedroom exploits, she seems to be on guard.

With some indignation, Ike notices that she doesn’t look at Meta Knight this way.

All in all, the day starts out badly. Marth, Ike and Meta Knight are all on edge because of the heat and because of the exchange they had yesterday. Marth hardly says anything to them as he goes about his day. In truth, he’s glad that today is so busy. Between meeting with dignitaries and business heads, engaging in discussions with Elice’s generals, and spending some time in the castle chapel to attend the evening service, Marth barely has any time to spare for his own troubles.

By the end of the day, though, he’s too weak to go on. It’s becoming too much. He finally excuses himself to go bathe. His scent is now overwhelming, drawing unwanted attention from the alphas in the castle. Guards, servants, courtiers, and knights all follow him with their eyes as he walks towards the royal residential wing.

He’s very much aware of what they whisper about him, when they think he’s not listening. He’s so strong, they say, to go about his duties like it’s nothing. Most omegas lose their minds during heat, but not the prince. Their prince is an example of what all omegas should be. The praise does not cheer him up. He only feels ashamed that inside, he’s desperate for contact.

More than that, he’s desperate to be bonded.

With these thoughts weighing him down, he doesn’t realize that he’s been leaning against the bathroom door for a few minutes. Meta Knight’s voice brings him back to reality. “Your Highness, are you alright?”

“… Yes. I’m fine.” He pushes against the door, walks inside, and sways. Dizziness comes out of nowhere. Strong arms catch him, and the pressure only increases. He’s suffocating. He clutches at someone’s shirt, only realizing that it’s Meta Knight after recognizing the scent.

Meta Knight kneels on the floor, cradling Marth to his chest. There is a disorienting moment where he’s not quite sure if he’s shielding the prince from Ike or just trying to keep him all to himself. Ike kneels, too, reaching for Marth, but Meta Knight pulls him away, possessiveness and protectiveness confused in his mind.

“I’m sorry…” Marth is mumbling, his face buried against Meta Knight’s chest. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“It’s alright,” Meta Knight says, brushing damp bangs away from Marth’s face. “You pushed yourself too hard today.”

Ike reaches over again, helping to support Marth. Meta Knight and Ike lock gazes momentarily, Meta Knight assessing the younger alpha’s mental state, but Ike’s expression is set in determination. He’s too worried about Marth to let the rut overcome him, at least for now. Meta Knight nods, and allows Ike to pick Marth up.

“I’m sorry…”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Ike says. “This is a really bad one. You can’t help it.”

Marth can only tremble in Ike’s arms as he’s carried into the bathroom. He knows the truth. He knows why this heat is so strong, and it’s his fault. He wants them so badly, wants to bond with them so much, that it feels as if he’s driving this. His heart is forcing his body to react.

“I wish…” he starts but bites his tongue. He can’t say it. It’s far too selfish.

“What do you wish?” Meta Knight asks.

“… Nothing.”

“What is it you want, Marth?” Ike asks, leaning back so he can look into the prince’s eyes.

Marth just looks at both of them, his expression pained. He can’t say anything. They would mate with him just to ease his suffering, but he doesn’t want them to bond like this.

Ike growls softly. He’s not sure what to do to help Marth. It seems so straightforward to the young alpha – the three of them want to be together, so they should be together. Ike and Meta Knight want Marth. Marth wants Ike and Meta Knight. They all seem to want children. They want to be bonded, and to create a family. So what if Marth is a prince? After all he does for the country, he should at least be allowed to love whoever he wants.

Meta Knight seems to know what’s on Ike’s mind. They exchange a look of uncertainty, both of them thinking the same thing: Why can’t we?

Marth notices this, but he misinterprets the meaning behind the shared glance. “You must think I’m pathetic,” he says with a soft, bitter laugh. Ike frowns as he stands Marth up on his feet.

“Not at all,” Meta Knight says. He presses a cool, wet cloth to Marth’s cheek. “You’re very strong to maintain your composure as you have.”

Rather than looking pleased by this, Marth slumps against the wall and bites back a sob. It’s too much. “I don’t want to, though!” he says. “I’m pathetic because I want to give in! Don’t you get it?”

A moment of silence ensues, and the bathroom is so quiet it causes the trio’s ears to ring. Then, Ike falls against Marth with a barking laugh. “Thank the gods!” he says.

Marth accepts Ike’s embrace, but glances at Meta Knight uncertainly. The knight’s face is hidden as always, but his posture is relaxed. “Do you think your sister would allow this?” he asks. “If we give in and you become pregnant, it could cause a lot of trouble for all of us.”

“I know.”

Rather than pulling Ike away, Meta Knight sits on the wooden bench and pulls Marth into his lap. Marth blushes furiously and tries to pull away, but Meta Knight’s arms are like a vice around him – not squeezing, exactly, but not letting him go either. “There will be consequences, Your Highness,” he says, looking into Marth’s eyes. Marth can see bright rings of gold inside the visor in the evening light coming in through the small windows. “But the question is, are we prepared to deal with them?”

Marth can imagine what will happen if he gets pregnant. His own reputation would be tarnished, for one; those of his lovers would certainly be ruined, as well. If he was the only one in danger of losing something, he would say Yes in a heartbeat. But with Ike’s and Meta Knight’s careers on the line, he can’t put them through the shame. He bows his head, tears threatening to well up again. “No,” he says. “I can’t ask that of either of you.”

“What if we don’t care?” Ike asks, sitting beside Meta Knight.

“I don’t think you realize what’s at stake,” Marth says without looking at either of them. “My reputation is set. I am a prince and will be a prince no matter what happens. But you two… You could have your titles stripped, or even be imprisoned.” He burns with shame just thinking that he was selfish enough to overlook this earlier.

“This is foolish.” Ike and Marth both look at Meta Knight when he says this. The knight is sitting with his back perfectly straight, his shoulders squared. Then, with no warning, he picks Marth up again and carries him out of the room, pausing only to motion to Ike, who follows with his ears lopsided in bewilderment.

“What are you doing?” Marth hisses, trying not to attract anyone’s attention as the three make their way down the hall.

“We have served this country loyally all our lives,” Meta Knight says, not bothering to keep his voice down. The deep rumble seems to reverberate through Marth’s heart. “You serve this country dutifully. And frankly, my prince,” he pauses when he reaches the door to Marth’s bedroom and, without hesitation, kicks it open with a loud crash, “no law says that we cannot be bonded.”

Marth’s face reddens when he realizes where they are. “Now we’re talking!” Ike whoops, rushing into the room after Meta Knight and slamming the door with a backward kick.

“You can’t!” Marth begins to panic, pushing against Meta Knight’s unyielding grip. “Sir Meta Knight, you’re losing your mind! What do you think my sister will-!”

“I don’t care,” Meta Knight growls, lying Marth gently on the bed despite the fury that seems to be radiating from him. “She can say what she wants to. No law in the land would have us imprisoned, and I’d like to see her try to match me in a duel.”

“Meta Knight!” Marth gasps. He never would have imagined the knight speaking this way before.

“Look, we love each other, right?” Ike joins in the exchange, leaning over Marth next to Meta Knight. “The queen has to know that! She’s not gonna try to deny you something to make you happy. It’s not like we’re hurting anyone!”

“But…” Marth’s resistance is wavering.

“There is no other opinion that matters now,” Meta Knight says. His eyes burn behind his mask, glinting gold. “Right now, the only question that needs to be answered is whether you want this.”

Marth glances between them, his hands trembling at his sides. After what seems like an eternity, he lowers his ears and closes his eyes. “To hell with it,” he says. “I want you so much…”

The arms that encircle him are surprisingly gentle. Meta Knight comes to rest against him, pushing him down onto the mattress, as Ike scoots up to nuzzle against his other side. There’s no planning now, no forethought, and no consideration of foreplay. Meta Knight settles between Marth’s legs, his bulge already a fair size, and starts pulling off Marth’s overcoat and shirt. Ike works at the prince’s pants, his fingers fumbling over the belt in his eagerness. Marth submits to them, allowing them to take him as they please, knowing that their fate is now up to chance.

Meta Knight frees himself with a quick motion of his hand, only undoing his belt and pants. He’s still in his armor and mask as he slides into Marth’s slick passage. Marth gasps, clutching at the blanket beneath him. Ike leans over so he can kiss the prince, one hand stroking his naked chest and the other a sensitive ear. The fire in his belly is suddenly stoked, brought back to a raging flame that has him spreading his legs wider, moving his hips so he can fit more of Meta Knight inside.

With the knight fully sheathed, all activity ceases for a moment as the prince and the knight pant against each other, their lips barely touching. The knight has tipped his mask up, and Marth reaches out to remove it entirely. The short, neatly trimmed hair on Meta Knight’s face tickles Marth’s neck as the knight leans down and bites softly. “Ah…” the omega’s soft cry seems to be a catalyst, and Meta Knight suddenly pulls out, drawing a moan from Marth before he drives back in, growing harder in the tight coiling heat of Marth’s body.

Ike is now sniffing at Marth’s neck, eager to get in on the action. Meta Knight rolls over onto his side, pulling Marth with him and allowing Ike to budge up behind the prince. Marth whimpers as Ike’s cock nestles at his rear. Meta Knight grips beneath Marth’s knee and pulls his leg up, allowing them to get closer. Marth can only hold onto Ike with one hand as the other curls in Meta Knight’s midnight hair. He’s under their control now.

Unsatisfied with the position, Meta Knight pulls out of Marth and sits up, pulling the prince into his lap as Ike follows, still nipping at the nape of Marth’s neck. When Meta Knight sinks inside Marth again, he holds the prince’s hips in both hands, pushing him down and back up again forcefully. “Nnh! Nah! AH!” Marth can’t take it anymore, and he stifles a keening cry as he comes, sinking down on Meta Knight’s thick cock and pulsing around it.

Meta Knight rides out Marth’s orgasm, and then switches positions again. Ike growls in irritation as he’s shoved aside, but one glance from Meta Knight quells him. He’s never seen the knight like this outside of battle, and even then, the mask normally hides his fierce expression. Ike forces himself to sit back and watch, lightly stroking himself as Meta Knight crooks his arms under Marth’s knees, pulling the omega’s hips up to meet him even as he pins his upper half to the bed.

This is completely overwhelming to Marth, who is still sensitive from his first climax. He bites his lower lip, whining desperately as hot, hard flesh forces its way into his deepest place, nudging his cervix with an almost painful jolt that adds electricity to the fire. He can’t even make himself scream as he’s stretched deeper and deeper, as something almost like panic fills his chest and wrings his body like a cloth. He comes again, shuddering soundlessly as Meta Knight’s knot locks them together.

Now the knight slows down again, rocking against Marth, lowering the omega a little as he settles on top of him. Pushing as deeply as he can go, stretching Marth to his limit, Meta Knight at last nudges the side of Marth’s throat and bites down, allowing his sharp fangs to pierce soft skin, claiming the boy in one decisive motion. Marth goes stiff, his head thrown back and his eyes misting over. As Meta Knight withdraws from his neck, there is a burst of hot cum inside him, and he whimpers, locking gazes with the knight as they both shudder.

It lasts for a long time, several minutes by Meta Knight’s estimation. He gives and gives, feeling his essence filling the prince up, picturing the tiny space inside flooded, and imagining that he can feel it even from the outside. He pulls out only when he’s sure his body has given all it has, and feels a slimy trail following him as he sits back. Marth has closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of his arm, and Meta Knight moves so he can lie beside his mate, licking at the bleeding wound on his neck.

A growl alerts Marth to Ike’s need, and he opens his arms to welcome the guard as he sinks onto him. Ike has been patient enough, and his knot is forming even as he enters. He snaps his hips back and forth, enticing his knot to grow, and then holds himself flush against Marth, kissing him deeply as he settles deep inside.

Ike isn’t as thick as Meta Knight, but he’s longer. Marth has to shift his hips to a more comfortable position, and moans as Ike begins pushing just slightly, unable to pull out but doing his best to thrust in the tight space. Marth claws at Ike’s back, while the other hand digs into Meta Knight’s forearm. Pleasure builds up like a wave, spilling over Marth as Ike gives a barking shout and comes deep within him. They both reach the peak, Marth gasping into Ike’s kiss and Ike biting down on the omega’s lower lip.

As Ike’s seed flows into Marth, the alpha kisses a trail down Marth’s jaw, to his neck, where he wastes no time sinking his fangs into Marth’s neck. He leaves his mark on the opposite side of Meta Knight’s, a brutal reminder of their claim. Even though physical marking has fallen out of favor recently, it’s something that Marth has wanted for a long time. He loves the feeling of being theirs, and of being able to show it.

Apprehension eats at him, but Ike looks into his eyes and smiles. Marth tightens around Ike, milking the last few spurts from him, and Ike slides out, rolling over to Marth’s other side, where he can lap at his mark as Meta Knight did.

For a long time, the three just lay in each other’s company, not saying a word. Soon, though, Ike is kissing Marth again, and Meta Knight is licking at the back of his neck. The prince maneuvers so he’s facing Ike, his back pressed up against Meta Knight’s chest. Like this, they make love again, Ike taking him from the front and Meta Knight taking him from behind.

After some time, the world becomes nothing but sensation. They come together again and again, driven by Marth’s heat and the alphas’ responding rut. Marth loses himself and doesn’t become fully aware of his surroundings until long into the night. By then, he’s too tired to do anything, so he settles down to sleep, his head on Meta Knight’s shoulder and his fingers intertwined with Ike’s.

><><>< 

It was a scandal that nobody saw coming: the prince, claimed by his own bodyguards during heat. Nobody knew how it could have happened, with Meta Knight being so disciplined. Of course, this was not officially known. There was no wedding, and no formal announcement was made of their union. But after practically disappearing during the remainder of his heat, Prince Marth had emerged from his bedroom with the distinctive scent of alpha all over him.

Even though his normal clothing included a high-collared overcoat, it was hard to miss the red marks on the sides of his neck. And anyone with half a nose could smell who had claimed him. What shocked the nobles and generals and guards, though, was old news to the servants. They had known about the three since the beginning.

Now the secret was out, and nothing would come of it. No rules had been broken. No laws existed to put a stop to it. And Queen Elice, it seemed, was loath to bring it up. Indeed, she seemed almost pleased by it all.

It was not so trivial a matter to the courtiers, though. For one thing, they had looked to their prince as an example for the country. He had been an exemplary omega, betraying no weakness despite the commonly held belief that his sex was a detriment to his strength. For another thing, he was now unavailable to the many alphas who had hoped to marry him. An invitation into the royal family now seemed unreachable, and those with alpha sons and daughters begrudged the prince their missed opportunities.

In short, their reputations were indeed diminished. Though Ike and Meta Knight bore less of the ridicule, Marth found himself the center of much gossip and conjecture. Had he been raped? Had he actually taken them as his sex slaves? He found the rumors to be so bizarre, that after a while he couldn’t even bother to keep track of them.

And he didn’t care one bit.

One fine day, Marth leaned back in his office chair, setting aside a finished stack of paperwork. Ike and Meta Knight were both sitting by the window, engaged in a game of chess. Marth turned to watch, smiling as they both glanced up at him.

“Done?” Ike asked, indicating the desk.

“Mm-hmm,” Marth nodded. “But please continue. I’m in no hurry.”

“This will be over quickly,” Meta Knight said, and Ike scoffed at him.

“Oh, no. I’m not losing this time!”

Marth placed a hand on his swollen abdomen. When Ike raised his voice, the twins became more active. Sure enough, he began to feel a series of little taps against his stomach. He looked up, and saw that Meta Knight was watching him carefully.

“Are you feeling alright?” the knight asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. They’re kicking again.”

Ike’s ears perked up. “Lemme feel!” he said and leaned over so he could reach out and touch Marth’s stomach. He seemed fascinated by the spectacle.

“It won’t be long now,” Meta Knight said, absent-mindedly moving the black queen forward. “Check.”

“Dammit,” Ike growled, turning back to the game so he could frown at the board, trying to find an escape. “But yeah, it’ll be… What, another month or two?”

“Probably,” Marth said.

He watched Ike struggle to outwit Meta Knight, only to be inevitably defeated. Ike was a daunting opponent, but Meta Knight was a force to be reckoned with. As the younger alpha waved off the knight’s victory, making excuses for his loss, Marth closed his eyes and listened to the timbre of their voices, feeling calm.

The gossips, those who thought he had made a mistake, the muttering courtiers and their disapproving mates… What was any of that, when he had Ike and Meta Knight and their pups? It was all background noise. And as he basked in the comfort of his mates, as he felt the two little pups moving around within him, he knew that he had made the right choice.


End file.
